


If Your Life Depended on It

by SurrealExpectations



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Multi, Paramedic!Hunk, Paramedic!Lance, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurrealExpectations/pseuds/SurrealExpectations
Summary: "We all have a call that sticks with us, I just can't believe you have to be mine."Lance is a paramedic that has to work on New Years Eve. While on duty he gets one call that will change everything for him, and everything that's important to him.





	

“Yeah the guy was totally hammered, he’ll be in a lot of pain once he sobers up but he’ll be fine.” Lance retold the event of his last call to his boyfriend as his partner and long time friend Hunk re loaded the ambulance with a now empty gurney. Lance rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced over at his friend. “Yeah, we’re actually swamped today you know with it being New Year's Eve and everything people tend to be drunk and drunk people don’t make the brightest decisions..” He paused and let out a sigh, “you might have to go to Shiro’s party without me.” 

He groaned softly when his lover on the other end of the call began giving him an ear full. “Don’t worry Keith I’ll be there I’ll just be late.. Okay I’ll be a lot of late but I promise, I”ll be there by midnight to give my prince charming a true love’s kiss” Lance grinned leaning against the ambulance. 

Now it was Keith’s turn to groan. 

“That was too cheesy, even for you.” Keith sighed as he checked the clock in his and Lance’s shared apartment. “Okay, but you promise you’ll be there at least before midnight?” 

Lance’s grin grew wider. “Scout’s honor.” 

Keith let a smile cross his face. “Fine, I’ll see you later. “ 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

After their mushy goodbye Lance hung up his phone and placed it into his pocket as he entered the vehicle, Hunk already in the driver’s seat. 

“You two done being gross?” 

Lance rolled his eyes and elbowed the larger man gently. “We were not being gross I was just telling him that we would be late to Shiro’s party!” 

“Dude..You used a pickup line you read while you were snooping through one of Allura’s romance books.” 

Lanced glared at his best friend defensively. “It worked!” 

“Did it?” 

Lance looked ahead and crossed his arms, his face melting in a pout. “What’s our next call?” 

Looking slightly amused, Hunk started the car and pulled out. “Fifty-Five year old male tried to recreate a stunt he saw on Jackass.” 

“Oh, perfect.”


End file.
